deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ash and Pikachu vs. TK and Patamon/@comment-10601551-20170104101841/@comment-10601551-20170107193809
Yggdrasil from Cydersluth rebooted Digital world , Not human world since human didn't gone back to stone edge . Also , There was a dark zone in Saver world ! It was confirm in Digimon Data Quad Game where Dats face against Lucemon from Dark area. You didn't given any proof that Digital world having same mass as Our earth. In fact , you yourself abmitted that Digital world is different then Human world . Cydersluth never claim Digital world to be older then Human world , It claim that Digital and Human world are connected to a higher Dimention. Xros war manga simply just shown Wizardmon theory however Baguramon himself confrim that Digital world is dependant of Human conceiousness and everytime Human consciousness changed , The history of Digital world changed . How does a world dependart of Human Consciousness and borne from Digital network predate human ? It just stupid and idiotic bad wrtting from a idot Scripwriter . Ya , Imperidramon is fast but what does it has anything to do with Seraphimon ? Is there any citation then Seraphimon faster or stronger then Imperidramon ? Also There are pokemon like Rayquaza , Solgaleo , Rashirem and Gothetelle that can destroy falling star , devor sun , scorcth the world and warp Space to discort reality . If there are Digimon with crazy power then there is also pokemon with crazy powers as well . VictoryGreymon and Zeedgarurumon didn't survive NEO attack , They were blown away to the past ! Not to mention that their human partner were also hit by the attack but they SURVIVED. Togemon doesn't have lightspeed , It just an idiotic wikia translation based on Togemon attack which was call Mach Punch but the dub call it Lightspeed punch. Pikachu's Z-move just blow dust! Have you completely missed that big Crater and huge piller of Light that was created by that Z-move ?Or a temple and huge Rock Formation Pikachu destroyed in the gif? He also destroyed a Tower that Hoopa Unbound thown at him. MetalGreymon just destroyed a hallroom , not a Mansion ! Even Gyarados can do that and Pikachu has defeated two of them. IF YOU ARE GOING DRAG ARCEUS FROM MOVIE THEN I WILL DRAG LUCEMON FROM XROS WAR THAT GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY SHOUTAMON X5. And Now you are trying to use Screwattack ! Scewattack are known for being wrong multiple time! They claimed that Superman will walk though SSB Goku's Kamehameha despite Goku's full powered Punch can send ripple thoughout the universe. They also claim that Red is so weak that a 10 year old boy can beat him up. By the theory , Pikachu is Ash's slave instate of his friend . ScrewAttack are not absolute. Alphamon is the more powerful Digimon then Seraphimon , He doesn't need to be a leader of in-verse Royal knight in order to be stong. Its just a desparate and idiotic claim that an universe need to a Royal knight as a group and Alphamon has to be its leader in order for him to be strong . Oh , So every Digimon feat from every media is canon but a Pokemon need feat from main game or anime in order it to be canon ! Mystery Dungeon and Pokken Tournament are just as canon as any Digimon game. I claim Pikachu can beat Seraphimon because he actually has better reaction speed and durablity feat then Angemon , MangaAngemon and Seraphimon. However , You ignore his actual feat for your imaginary claim that all Mega Digimon are Planet buster . Claiming Alll Mega Digimon not being Planet buster is not downplay ! It is the Truth .